Shinobi of the League: Arise of the Heroes!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Reboot of Shinobi of the League. Naruto and the League are back and they're going to save the world with new heroes, new enemies, and all new romances. Brought into this world by mysterious circumstances this is a story of Naruto working with the league instead of being an antagonistic.
1. Origins! Part 1!

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Lightning and the loud roaring of thunder accompanied the heavy rain and howling winds over the shadow city. In most cities people who usher inside, the unfortunate ones would huddle under an awning or maybe even make home out of cardboard and newspapers. However, this is the city of Gotham, and for a city dredged ind arkness like this the people deal with far harsher things than the weather.

Within a decrepit building that none dared to enter, a young man with blond hair clutched his ribs. The left half portion of his face was caked with blood. He was dressed in a striped, silk black men's hakama with a black montsuki with tree family coats, one on his arms, back, and chest with a white tabi, white nagajuban and black sandals with a white haori-himo.

He had been enjoying a simple ceremony. A meeting of minds and cultures in one of the worlds he was visiting. The people who had summoned him were polite and reverened the spirits.

He had found much excitement and fun in meeting people and hearing their stories. No wonder old man Hagoromo did it so much.

It was peaceful. It put his heart at ease seeing as throughout the years his family had come to the heavens and gone again as was their cycle of reincarnation.

So when he was just suddenly torn out of the area by what was essentially a summoning he was completely unprepared. He had blacked out.

When he came too he found himself without chakra. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. All he knew their was a pain. A little gnawing pain near his heart that just wouldn't go away. That and he was strapped to a table.

When he came to the first thing he saw was an image that wouldn't leave his mind.

Standing before him was a man with pasty white skin, dark green hair that was slicked back, with bright red lips twisted into a maniacal toothy grin. His rich purple suit had green present as the rolled up cuffs at the end of the sleeves and the shirt underneath the coat, with a pair of black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

The man reached into his coat to pull out a syringe filled with a green liquid. "Oh goody you're awake! I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun. You're going to be the first person to try my newest experimental Joker Venom: Version 2 LaughHarder-Oh. Look like me with a smile on your face or your money back guaranteed!" he then tilted his head back to laugh at his own joke with unnerving mirth.

'Kurama. Kurama I could use a little help!'

Why couldn't he feel his chakra? Why wasn't Kurama answering him?

"Get away from me freak!" Naruto snarled as he struggled again the restraint.

"Now now, turn that frown upside down!" The Joker chided calmly before plunging the syringe into Naruto's neck. The green fluid was injected slowly before something flew with expert precision to destroy the needle before the contents could be emptied into the boy completely.

"Ah, Batsy, so glad to see you again!" the Joker said gleefully. while letting go of Naruto as he turned around.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what happened after that. His body began to convulse on its own as he began to laugh uncontrollably. His body began to feel like it was burning from the inside out, causing his mind to lose not only his surroundings, but also his sense of time.

But then something happened. Pain. A surge of something.

He could feel it. Chakra. But something was wrong. It felt tainted.

A roar escaped Naruto's lips as he began to bleed from his eyes and mouth black blood. And outwards his chakra lashed out and exploded outwards like a bomb.

Soon he was met with blackness devoid of pain, a feeling he welcomed wholeheartedly.

* * *

It had been four years since that moment. Four years since he woke up in this strange world. And the screwed up nature of this world with its aliens, metas, and other creatures had made a lot of what he experienced in his world a cake walk by comparison.

But one thing was certain. Naruto was a hero at heart and he could not stand by and avoid protecting people. On the other hand he was a shinobi and upon realizing that the means to keep some of these villains in check was all but impossible by the law he did whatever it took to protect those he cared about.

He had just finished apprehending some criminals trying to rob a bank, leaving them battered and broken.

Unlike the other heroes he saw no reason to take up an identity. He had no family to keep safe from villainous retaliation. For the most part he liked to keep to himself.

Currently he was dressed in a pair of black tennis shoes, jeans, and a white t-shirt. Currently Naruto was staying in Newport City.

It was a nice city that didn't have many super powered rogues like Metropolis or psychopaths like Gotham.

For the most part his life had been running smoothly. For the most part he had been using his clones to make use of most of the menial jobs that most people did not want to do. Having hundreds of himself doing menial jobs at around minimum wage rank for about six hours had quickly equated up to about four thousand dollars a week. The first few weeks he holed up in a crappy one bedroom apartment slowly building up his money while using more of his clones to red up on books and papers to gain any information he could.

As the months went by and he grew accustomed to this world he attended community colleges and began taking the courses, slowly but surely building up a wide array of skills.

As that went on he would further grow and establish himself as by his third year he was already gaining basic degrees, making investment of stocks and opening up many small local establishments ranging from dry cleaners to bookstores.

And when he met Samantha that's when things really kicked off.

But lately an issue had popped up. It was a few weeks ago he started having these strange visions. Images assaulting his mind. Some kind of green alien and attacking creatures and other things. It took him a few days of travel, but he drew ever closer to the source.

Naruto continued making his way to the origin where he saw two familiar faces. Batman fighting and he seemed to be losing against his opponent. Just then Superman had came into the fray.

''Batman and Superman…damn something big is going on…'' He thought.

He and Batman didn't always see eye to high. He owed the latter a debt for saving his life, but the two weren't what you would call friends. Batman did not approve of Naruto's tendency to occasionally used lethal force.

And if anyone knew of Superman they knew he was absolutely against Naruto's methods, but luckily for the blond he was not so easy to catch. Naruto knew that the only reason why unlike Batman who he outclassed in speed and combat capability that Superman wasn't a bigger hassle was the fact the blond had shown himself to be heroic by protecting people and stopping criminals. That and his friendship with Kara who was more or less secluded to the Kent's farm because of Superman's protectiveness of her. It was a gamble taking a risk that Kara wouldn't fully side with her cousin and he was glad his luck with gambling hadn't run out yet.

Naruto continued to serve to gauge and find the strengths and weaknesses of the strange creatures as they unbounded themselves out of positions that would have surely been impossible for most humans.

He decided to hang back and waited for an opportunity to follow the 'scientists' that were leaving so he could get some answers.

''Going somewhere?'' The blond asked as he dropped down before them.

"Out of the way!'' Demanded the woman, her body language quite hostile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…in fact let's do this the easy way…'' He said Sharinnegan activating the dojutsu in his right eye.

Sasuke had been promptly paranoid and concerned that someone would rob his grave and steal his eyes. Considering just how often that happened in the shinobi World he did have a point.

At the same time he insisted on continuing to serve the village in regards to his penance. Who better to make use of the eyes than the Seventh Hokage?

''Tsukiyomi,'' The Goddess named illusion trapped the creatures who were unprepared for this mental assault. They dropped to the ground writhing.

''Is that...,'' Naruto didn't even finish when an arm suddenly stabbed through his torso. He turned his head to see more of these creatures arrived.

"Get to the city. I'll stay and cover you. If nothing else at least I could delay him." Replied A tall Russian that was obviously one of the white Martians.

The scientists nodded as they ran as several more joined the Russians. A couple of Black, Hispanic, and Australian looking figures.

"So tell me? Can a creature like yourself tank an explosion?"

''What?'' The Alien asked as the Naruto before him grinned as he began to glow. Before the creature could even flee the Kagebunshin ignited in an incredible explosion sending the creature splattered across the trees and ground in the forest. Some sort of White goo was it's form.

The real Naruto appeared out of the ground. He was the masters of clones after all. His ability to replace himself with or create clones was near instant.

'So you guys don't like explosions? I wonder will you tolerate fire any better?" With that he quickly formed hand seals and shot out a grand fireball in the direction of the creatures. Part of his flames lit a blaze a bush and soon the forest started to catch on fire. Thinking quickly Naruto summoned water out of the moisture and put out the fire.

Some more of those strange creatures appeared in their white mass humanoid forms with burning red eyes. ''I suppose we can't talk this over sake and ramen?''

They formed knifes out of their…arms…he figured as they shuffled forward.

''DIE!''

The creatures said as they clamored around.

''Kaze Kaiten,'' He said as he spun the dome pushing chakra out of his tenketsu while adding wind element, shredding them into pieces as they splattered against the trees.

''Now…'' They started to reform again. ''I guess cutting is off the list." He murmured as he went back to using fire.

Naruto followed the trail of combat that the other two heroes left. By the time he arrived it was at a military base. What he did not expect was for them to exit with a third figure.

He had green-bluish skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows but it his eyes were surrounded by black mascara, his face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed with purple cape and purple underpants, two long ribbons covered his chest stretching to two button like ornaments on his cape which were a golden color. Bellow his abs was a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle. He didn't wear any pants but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

The aliens started to fire at the alien but Superman got in its way and was pushed back in a tank, in the smoke Batman pulled the person behind a van. An alien managed to get behind Batman but the blue person simply went through Batman and managed to channel some form of energy that deflected the laser. Batman in a quick reflex took out a batarang and threw it at the alien knocking it out, while the alien that protected batman seamed hurt.

'Guess he's on our side…Hhm Let's see how far and fast I can throw a Rasengan,' Naruto thought prompting his arm and preparing the Spiraling sphere.

While that was happening Superman managed to pull himself up and was using a tank he lifted above his head to deflect the lasers that were coming his way until he threw it at some of the aliens when….

''Kamui.'' Was heard throughout the area. Both Batman and Superman appeared to the roof opposite side of Naruto. ''No time to explain,'' Naruto said cutting them off when several space ships appeared in the air. ''Kamui,'' The blond said as he appeared above one of the ships. He directed the attack again this time using the it to rip apart the vessel and sending it to another dimension.

Batman at this time was maneuvering through the peaks of the mountains and managed to take some of them down while Superman threw one of the ships in a mountain.

Finally one of the ships hit the bat jet and it was going down. Suddenly stopped in the air and was radiating a greening glow. Following the stream that seamed to be connected to it, he followed the beam at a person who was standing on one of the mountains. Two ships attacked him but the ships were quickly destroyed by another character. This one was a woman with gray wings and a mace in her hands.

'Green Lantern…Hawk Woman?' He thought recognizing the heroes from among the many super beings he was studying of this dimension… 'Well this is something.' He thought as he teleported to the cliff.

From the cliff, the rest of the heroes did their work.

Hawkgirl had began to follow ans was nearly hit by one of the ships when another woman with long black hair appeared and deflected the lasers but neglected to fly out of the way of the falling ship. This woman was not he recognized. Between her power and her beauty he would remember this hero.

His thoughts ceased as he watched Green Lantern created the dome around the young women protecting them from the blast.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara and this kid?'' He asked. He was a man African-American Origin with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular built, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald color in a V form going from the back all the way the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green while the rest was black with the exception of his boots that were also green and his gauntlets that were green as well. On his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field in any shape he desires.

"I'm not sure!" responded Superman throwing the last ship in a side of a mountain.

Soon every hero grouped together with Batman and Naruto, including Flash that appeared with the missing side of Batman's ship.

"Hey Bats, I think you drooped this…. Whoa…where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time.

He was dressed in a full body suit that had a hood that covered the top of his head with white see through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides where his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline. A lightning pattern where on his arms just bellow the elbow. He wore what seamed to be a lightning styled belt around his lower abdomen and golden like boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash confused.

"The home of the Amazons, I always that it was merely a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird-like mask, red hair that reached the middle of her back, red lips, black eyes, two brown-grayish wings, a yellow top that seamed to hold on her impressive D cup breasts to the waist. She wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her lower held and a pair of super short pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were fit in a pair of red boots. In her hand she held the same mace with leather short rope that was around her hand to prevent it from falling.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with visible muscles and a tall figure that held herself in a prideful posture. She had long dark flowing hair that reached her middle back, baby blue eyes, she wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead, similar to a hiate, she had red lips, a tight red half shirt covered her big DD cup breasts that was similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W' one above the other. A golden belt held her tight dark blue mini pants, with white stars, that covered her round backside leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down to the front and back, covered her feet and legs up to just below her knees.

'Damn…from what I know of Amazons they're supposed to be tall and muscular. Did not expect one with curves like this!' Naruto thought as he let out a small exhale.

There silent conversation ended when the blue? Or was he green alien that seamed to be their ally looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with questioning look. He realized that everyone was looking at him.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some shape or form, but you are new to us with the exception of Batman and Superman." The alien answered looking at Naruto's attire.

He had changed his garbs after the first fight with the aliens. He was now wearing black pants and a grey military combat top with a self made flak jacket.

He was never one for interviews. He quickly took care of what happened and got out. He also never kept his appearance the same. Annoyingly enough he was referred to as the yellow blue.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Call me Naruto or better yet Sage. You probably know me as the Yellow Blur or Shadow Man."

By their reactions he could tell they probably weren't expecting to give them their name. Or maybe it was because of what little anyone knew of him.

He had quite a few stories about him. Now whether some were true like having a giant pet cat or the ability to summon giant ninja stars were up for question; his M.O. wasn't that of the usual hero. Stories had it where he was a bit violent. Some that he controlled the minds of others and had him do his fighting. There was no clear source that accurately, or believably defined the mysterious vigilante.

"J'onn J'onzz" said the alien taking his hand shaking it. introductions were soon made and J'ohn began explaining his story. About he ended up on Earth. The genocide of his people. The White Martians. Though before anything else could be discussed the conversation was cut short by a crack of lightning that came from a storm.

"What is that?" asked Diana shock in her voice as well as the others.

"It's begun!" J'onn stated clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." with no emotion was in his voice, J'onn answered.

"Friends of yours?" Joked Flash looking at Batman and Naruto.

"Unfortunately, we barely know each other."

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" The hopeful speedster asked.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured," Answered the blue alien with the same monotone voice.

"It wouldn't have been any good!" Stated the Shinobi catching everyone's attention. "The gas could have dissipated in the atmosphere and we don't know what effects it could have had on human, or the environment," concluded the blond.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories!" The pricness of Amazons concluded with her hand of her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs," responded green lantern voicing his displeasure.

"We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Retorted the princess who was now in a staring match with Green Lantern.

''She has a point,'' Naruto interrupted. ''It's no time to fight amongst ourselves…'' He said as he pressed a button on his watch with a computer screen popping up. "You did happen to get all that right Sam?"

"Like you even have to ask. I've already been analyzing the strange signals of those creatures sense they showed up. I'll be sending you the coordinates momentarily." The blond said as a map appeared with several blips on them.

000

Chapter End

000

Aah after six years I come back to this story. With new supporting characters and less crossover elements. This will be much better then the previous version.

Two subplots to keep in mind. Who summoned Naruto. What was done to him. And the Joker Venom will all play parts of his backstory.

There will be crossover elements with Danny Phantom. All the crossover elements of Sonic, DBZ, and all the other previous series have been removed.

With that I hope you guys come to enjoy this story as it will be much better than the previous one since my ability to write romance and characterization has improved significantly from when I first wrote this story.


	2. Origins! Part 2!

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

000

Jesus. The previous version. Bad just bad. I find it hard to believe I wrote the previous version of this story. Its been four years but I've approved massively. For those who remember this story you know what I'm talking about. Please enjoy.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

''Hiding like cowards isn't the amazon way," Diana strongly voiced her thought as she resting he hands in a display of dissatisfaction.

Batman who was leaning against a stone following the alien's activities voiced his observations. "They must have a weakness. When we find it, we'll strike."

J'onn suddenly appeared from the ground and reported. "I have scouted the outer wall, there is no way in."

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana suddenly flew unable to hold back her urge to fight, before the Martian could stop her, not that he could seeing how Batman stopped him.

"Wait! let's see what she can do," Batman suggested, wanting to see if the Amazon could back up her words.

Diana proceeded to tie the legs of one of the walkers making it loose its balance and fall on the wall of the facility breaking through and making an entrance.

"There's your opening." The princess shot sitting on the fallen walker.

"Not bad." Batman said as they proceeded to go in.

They immediately encountered resistance, but soon retreated without a fight.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?!" Demanded the princess, eager for a fight.

The blue skinned hero quickly followed Diana's lead while Batman stopped and looked around, before advancing.

* * *

In the area of Japan Naruto had made contact with the enemy. He had finished the last hand seal of a justsu lightning the white Martians on fire. They reacted violently to his fire and lightning jutsu allowing him to quickly thin their numbers while his clones proved fodder for the enemy to shoot.

''Kagton: Pool of Darkness,'' Placing his hand on the area the land beneath them lost all semblance of life as the ground cracked, crumpled, turned to mush before becoming smoky darkness dragging the creatures into the endless bit of darkness.

He then started channeling Earth and Lightning chakra through the piece of clay shaped like a bullet in his hand. Launching out the powerful condensed bullet into the outside of the building blowing it apart.

He let out an exhale of satisfaction before the sound of weapons charging up filled his ears. He turned to see dozens upon dozens of soldiers aiming blasters. "Well Bollocks!" They fired.

* * *

Meanwhile in Malaysia Flash and Green Lantern were encountering heavy resistance in a jungle, mainly because Flash acted harshly and was stuck in a sticky substance. Now they were under attack by the walkers. After successfully freeing Flash and giving him a lecture, John found himself attacked by the walkers, who responding to his green energy fired a gas bomb at him that managed to get through his defense. The gas itself was affecting his breathing and knocked him out.

Flash thinking quickly dissipated the gas and took John over his shoulder before spiriting away.

* * *

Superman and Hawkgirl successfully managed to disable the walkers and entered the Metropolis factory. Encountering resistance, the winged hero brashly attacked making short work of the aliens. They ascended to the core as planned until they were trapped in a gas chamber with a powerful gas coming from the walls that successfully managed to render them unconscious.

* * *

The heroes who were successful arrived in Egypt hours after they had split off. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds until:

"Superman, Naruto, and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed," he said his eyes returning to their orange color.

"What? Are you certain?" asked Wonder woman worried.

Her response was a silent nod.

"Are they still alive?"

"Super Man and Hawkgirl are alive, but they have been captured." Turning around, he directed them to an opening 50 feet up.

''What about Naruto?'' She asked as the Martian said nothing. The Amazon princess realized what that meant and silently swore to make the Martians pay.

Diana and the Martian reached it easily while Batman used his grappling hock. J'onn managed to direct them through the maze of tunnels to the central core of the facility.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asked, clearly on the edge by the information received.

"The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that the whole plant will shut down. I'll need a diversion."

"You got it," Batman responded throwing a batarang at an organic tentacle cutting it off. Followed by Diana pulling another tentacle near her effectively causing a smoke screen.

J'onn in the meantime managed to phase through the floor and to the crystal and retrieve it but was shot in the back by a guard.

In this time guards managed to regroup and attack Batman, and Diana. The bat instantly jumped off and engaged the forces, Batman using a pair of silver electric knuckles.

Diana quickly took J'onn on his back while Batman were covering them.

Wonder woman used her flight ability to get the injured Martian through the exit while followed by Batman who used his grappling hock to cut the distance between them, taking the crystal with him.

Unfortunately the door quickly sealed itself after Diana escaped trapping Batman in.

Reaching the closed entrance Batman turned around.

"Batman!'' Screamed Diana trying to reach the heroes but all she heard was weapons being fired and imprints on the organic door being formed. "Nooo!"

She wanted to rip the door apart but was stopped by J'onn "Wait! There's nothing more we can do for them!".

"You mean He's…"

"…gone." answered the alien completing her sentence with his head down.

Diana just looked saddened at the door mourning the now two fallen comrades. "Hera, help us…" she said in a low voice.

* * *

The creatures had been blasted to pieces courtesy of Naruto's attack. He clipped them in the arms causing their blasts at Batman to mist and impact the wall. He leapt down and pulled out several explosion kunai as several more enemies appear. ''I'll prove a distraction so we can get out of here with the crystal,'' Naruto said creating several kagebunshin henging half of them into Batman.

The clones ran around confusing the creatures as the Shinobi and Dark Knight escaped with the crystal.

"What was that? Some kind of hologram?" Asked Batman with interest.

''Manifestations made out of an energy of called chakra. They're copies made out of trace parts of my soul…they won't last long though…I know where we can go though. I had my clones search out the infestation of the site. Once we have the crystal analyzed I know a way we can sneak back in,''He said as he lifted up his arm and shushined to teleport them out of there.

* * *

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages." Said the princess looking at the chaos that was befalling Metropolis as the people in their panic and fear robbed, looted, and attack each other.

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear." Said the blue skinned alien in monotone tone.

Green Lantern and Flash finally appeared from a turning towards their way.

Lantern turned to them and started, "Sorry we're late, had to help some civilians."

It was Flash that finished, ''Why did you call us back for?" With arms opened forward showing his curiosity.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, they're somewhere inside that facility," responded the amazon pointing at the factory in the middle of the city.

"Wow!" The Flash wondered as he looked at the lightning that danced around the factory.

"What about Batman and the kid?" asked Lantern wondering why they weren't there.

It was J'onn that answered this time with his head down, "They both fought heroically, and died like heroes."

"You mean the bats and the ninja are gone?" said the Flash, heart struck that the unbeatable Batman himself was gone and the friend he just made was gone as well.

John decided voiced their thoughts looking at the facility "This is not good. Definitely not good."

The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl. Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional teams of two guards were in their way but were easily dispatched. When they finally reached their comrades they entered their holding cell careless and triggered a trap that looked them in. Tiny holes opened in the walls and the same poisonous gas that dispatched Superman and Hawkgirl, effectively knocking all of them out and securing their capture.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham City deep in a cavern system Batman was using his computer to analyze the crystal while Naruto talked to the bats. As Naruto furthered came to understand the nature of chakra and ninshuu after having passed away in his original life and became one with thr powerful forced he had picked up on a few things.

Naruto finally turned to him wanting some answers, "Anything?"

"The crystal seams to generate an ion flux that when released in the atmosphere creates dry rain clouds," The dark knight answered while he looked at the data.

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, J'onn said that they're nocturnal."

''Hhm…If that's the case…I think I may know how to invoke the crystal's power to use it clear out the clouds. From what I understand the creatures were less resilient against my fire and lightning attacks. The initial attacks did more damage then the actually delivery meaning light of the attack did the most damage. That and their trying desperately to cover the sun.''

''I see, that also explains why they attack only at night. Their skin isn't resistant to Solar Radiation due to Habitual habitation in space. ''

''So if we can reverse the ion flow of the crystal we can clear the clouds…but none of the current facilities have the power or range to deliver the feed into the Atmosphere.''

''The flow would disperse from the Atmospheric pressure if it was dispersed from the ground.''

Their conversation was interrupted when a message on the news said that their was a confirmed object from space several times that of the previous vessels.

''You thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Two steps ahead of you…''

* * *

Naruto looked around and saw the rest of the heroes. "It looks like they all got caught." Turning his sight on the aliens that approached them. "Hey isn't that the one political figure who talked Superman into disabling all the earth's defenses?"

"He must have been a spy to trick Superman into disabling our weapons to make their invasion easier."

When they reached the core, they heard someone' screams and looked at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside himself torturing the martian.

Batman used his grappling hock to reach it while Naruto simply teleported.

"NOW!" It was J'onn that gave the signal.

Naruto raised his hand covered and punched through the protective layer letting loose the chakra all at once which resulted in an explosion.

The rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion. Seeing Naruto and Batman on the protective layer of the crystal.

Flash the closest broke the silence, "Batman? Naruto?"

"It can't be." The princess' voice was full of wonder and slight shock.

J'onn gaining his form back answered their thoughts "I mentally shielded them so they couldn't be detected."

Batman plunged his hand in the crystal and pushed the device in activating it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded the crystal and the walls turned blue.

"What have you done?" Demanded the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge," responded the dark knight.

"The crystal; Destroy it!" Ordered the Imperium urgently.

Naruto and Batman jumped from the crystal to their comrades.

The shots against did nothing.

"It's shielded!"

The facility started to pulse a blue light to the clouds and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine of the facility.

Instantly the aliens started to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly. The Imperium himself started to burn while the others took cover in the shade. J'onn managed to free himself form the vile creature and grabbed its tentacles pulling it to the light.

"YOU LIVE UNDERGROUND AND SHUN THE LIGHT! WHY? DOES IT BURN YOUR PALE PUTRED SKIN?!"

The creature just continued to scream as it was burning more and more.

In an instant Naruto created six copies. "Futon:Rasengan!" The clones said as they all released several condensed and weak versions of the attack breaking through the organic substances freeing the heroes.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." It was batman that answered their unasked question.

"So you did find a weakness after all." Spoke Diana.

"Destroy Them!'' Imperium ordered as his life force and voice weakened.

The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons on the superheroes but Superman covered them by ripping a section of the platform the aliens were on and bedding it giving them cover.

After freeing themselves the heroes quickly attacked the aliens with Hawkgirl using her mace to break the invaders apart while Flash, and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making wholes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter. Naruto was engaging the aliens and gave J'onn and the others cover.

The Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian Manhunter's grip and get in his shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip the tail of the ship and cease its decent. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it thus releasing its grip. The shuttle started to fly again but Hawkgirl flew above it and powered her mace hitting it at the nose disabling it. "

The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman had Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart and they were concentrating on releasing the prisoners. Superman used his heat ray to burn the cocoons and he, Flash started to round them up.

''Time to clear out,'' The blonde said as his clones nodded and carried the capture generals and such out of the building.

Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around then started to ascend out of the building with the rest of the Superheroes with Superman holding the Flash, Wonder woman carrying Batman and the rest following them, getting out just as the facility exploded.

The ship started to ascend but Naruto quickly got ready with his knees bent he used chakra and performed the air walking technique as he prepared his attack. He closed his eyes and placed his hands together and started gathering chakra.

Dispelling the clone had left behind he triggered Sage Mode and raised his arm. Seconds later the Rasenshuriken flared to life. With a spin Naruto hurled the devastating technique hitting the ship expanding and slicing it so many times it was impossible to count the number of cuts leaving nothing but the traces amount of the ship to fall on the ground.

The superheroes were amazed by the force of the attack and explosion.

They watched as light began to shine again on the city and the glimpse of victory finally shined and the nightmare ending.

The heroes proceeded to take down the rest of the facilities that were scattered on the planet. Sometimes they worked separately, but most of the time they worked together.

* * *

The remaining invaders were either destroyed or choose to retreat from the planet. But the world was in confusion about what to do if another attack like this will ever occur.

It was Batman that came with the answer.

* * *

The Watchtower in space above the Earth.

Superman was looking out the window at the Earth with Batman that appeared behind him "Incredible, do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" he asked the masked hero.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space."

Naruto decided to use his body flicker to appear next to superman, spooking him a little. "Interesting, but it hasn't got any place to train."

Flash and Diana appeared with two glassed in their hands, Flash was the one to add to Naruto's comments "BUT it does have a fully stoked kitchen. Ice mocha? " he offered Superman.

"No thanks," politely rejected the man of steel.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand… "Hhm, they don't have these of Themyscira."

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive installation." This time it was Green Lantern that ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea.

"More like a Justice League," he said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again. "But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too," said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed his example, "and me" placing her hand on his.

Diana looked a little uncertain "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

''I've always been someone to do what I could for people who can't for themselves. I've always sought the path to peace. So if you need my power to protect innocent people then count me in." Naruto said placing his hand on Diana's.

Everyone looked at Batman but Superman voiced their thoughts "What about you Batman?"

Said dark knight put his head down slightly and answered "I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me."

"That just means that he is in, just in his own dark accent." Responded the blond with a smirk, bringing smiles from everyone.

"Understood..." answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

Naruto jumped towards the high control console while Superman just flew to it. They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars. "J'onn are you alright?" Superman asked him.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." He said with an akin heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

Naruto didn't say anything instead his eyes were sad thinking about the feeling of being alone but decided to speak. "I know the feeling of being alone."

J'onn and Superman look at him, but Naruto just looked back at them with a smile, "I been alone in this world for a long time now. My friends. My family. Most of them have passed a way a long time now. This world, this reality is so different from the one I knew yet so similar at the same time. But despite that their love and memories all still live within me and I know they would support my decision to do whatever it takes to be happy. Being here with others like me and continuing my dreams is the only way I see to keep being happy."

Superman decided to add to him "J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home."

All three of them smiled and climbed down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat.


	3. The Space Trial! Part 1!

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

00000

A month had past since the Justice League had became official. Some people accepted the idea with thrill that some of the best, if not best heroes in the world becoming one major team to protect the Earth. Interviews were had and plans were discussed. The one who voiced or did the main interviews were Superman. Of course immediately once word got out, research on the members of the league was paramount among people across all demographics.

It didn't help that some people like activists against vigilantism, xenophobes, and super powered beings were trying to drudge up bad publicity and protest against the group.

Though the focus was on the two least known new heroes. Wonder Woman and Sage.

Both were dressed in the same costumes from the incident of the alien invasion weeks ago. Naruto who had no city he focused on was in and out like a ghost and all and all unlike the other heroes hadn't shielded his identity at all. Though without loved ones or family in the world he had to worry about being targeted by villains it wasn't much of an issue for him.

So he spent much of his time siimply enjoying life one moment at the time. Currently he was using the Training Room to keep his skills sharp.

''Come on Hawkgirl you can do better then that,'' The shinobi taunted as he dodged yet another strike from her mace. She was quite nimble and thanks to her heritage was more durable than one expected of a winged humanoid.

''Stand still and I'll show you how much better I can be,'' She said as she used her wings and took flight.

''Kageshuriken bunshin no jutsu.'' Two shuriken than became a hundred as they soared through the air. The mace lit to life as it was enveloped with a lightning like field. Her broad strokes smashed his initial shurikens as they dropped like death weights. Though after the initial forty was destroyed the others made it past her defense. The metal tore through her custom cutting the skin along her arm and legs. He could see that she wanted to cry out but settle for gritting her teeth.

''Your move,'' He told her as her eyes lit with fire. Moving with speed neither knew what she had she targeted and tossed her mace at the blond. Deciding to take a risk since he wasn't sure if her assault would be direct or from a blind spot he met forward to meet her attack head on.

"Watchtower to Sage. Watchtower to Sage. Do you copy? Over. " Despite not having a secret identity Naruto did go with a code name.

Said communication from the device proved a

distraction resulted in a very awkward collision. Hawkgirl thought the blond was going to use his reflexes to dodge and ended up crashing into him as a result of him not moving. Both of them found themselves on the ground. Naruto on his back with Hawkgirl on top of him, their faces a few inches apart.

''Hey there beautiful...come here often?'' He cheekily asked.

For his troubles he got a buise on his cheek.

"Watchtower, this is Sage, what's the situation J'onn?" He had teleported to Earth after the first transmission.

"The sensors have detected four objects traveling at high speed to an unspecified location in the city."

He spotted the three figures that were growing larger in the distance.

He saw that the other members had arrived in the Javelin. Which consisted of J'ohn , Flash, and Hawkgirl. The targets were red clad giant like figures with silverfish metal for face and red eyes. Their hands were metallic shiny blue, and had a silver outline around their necks that made it look like it was holding their heads to their bodies. They carried metallic staff-like cylinders that had a hole in the center.

Whatever those weapons were he already had it in his mind to get a hand on some. His curosity of what the metal was made out of and what he could create out of them already forming in the back of his head.

"What do you want here?" J'onn asked intent on gathering information.

"John Stuart, the Green Lantern." Responded the giant in the middle clearly not impressed.

"What for?" asked Flash carefully.

The giant continued his search while responding "That is none of your concern."

"Wanna bet?" the only female of the group asked not enjoying their response. She swung her mace at the robot only to be grabbed in one hand and threw her in his direction. Before she could go soaring like a sack of oranges he sprouted a tail and caught her as his tail wrapped around her waist. He sat her down as he joined the fight.

Silent like a shadow he made across the battle field and threw a punch into the ground. The force transmitted and shot seemingly out of nothingness catching one of the pursuers in the jaw sending him flying back. The blonde brought his hands apart and slammed them together creating sonic waves and sending the giants back.

''Damn...glad your on our side,'' The Green Lantern commented. The battle continued on as the giants were much tougher then they looked. Each of the fighters took on a separate giant.

"Why do you interfere?" The giant asked.

Naruto looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "He's my ally...you want to bring him harm so I'll protect him. I won't allow anyone who I consider a friend be harmed.''

"You don't know what he has done. We are here to take him."

"You won't tell me so I see no reason to stop fighting,'' Naruto already had a Rasengan formed and ready.

"Foolish human," The giant said as he began to fire.

The attacks were too slow to hit the blond but they did stray enough to hit some buildings. People started to scream in panic and help.

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu,'' He created ten dozen clones and sent them to rescue, protect, and evacuate nearby inhabitants that could be caught in the cross-fire. Naruto was blasted as he threw himself in front of his clones who came out of the building with children. The blast stun him enough to where the giant assume the blond was done. But before the giants could resume their mission they were interrupted by Hawkgirl who tried to blitz them but was blasted back by a concentrated energy blast.

As Naruto recovered just in enough time to see the Flash get tripped as the Giant used his staff to turn the speedsters power against him. ''Enough games,'' The blonde said as he rushed the giant, but Hawkgirl beat him to the punch as she tried to attack the giant again was caught in air by its energy stick and hit in a car. The giant lifted his weapon intent in ending the annoyance.

"Back off!"

The shout was by none other then the man in red and blue himself as he slammed into the Giant that shot Hawkgirl doing massive damage into the wall it collided with. Though, he was caught off guard as the giant fired a blast that temporarily stunned and pushed him back. Before the Man in Steel could attack he was shot by another blast and shot to the ground. It was like he just figured 'fuck it' as he walked towards the giant and seemingly closed the distance shrugging off the concentrated blast to his chest until he reached the giant. He took the stick from the giant's hand and broke it in two over his leg.

The giant started to wrestle Superman but the hero's superior strength overwhelmed the machine and it was thrown at his partner at the wall, who was getting up.

Flash got to Superman relieved at his arrival. "We thought you were busy with an earthquake."

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I... " their conversation was cut short when the last giant, that was standing on a car, fired his staff at both the heroes.

''Let's see you handle this.''

The blonde said as he dropped from above with a wind nature rasengan. ''Futon:Rasengan,'' The demonic sphere connected with one of the Giant's arms and an explosion was the result. The blonde flipped back as the pieces of the Giant's arm littered the ground.

The league had gathered together as well as the giants as they stood opposite side of each other. A stand off was the result but it wasn't going to be that way for long. Naruto started to brim with chakra while Superman began to get read to use his heat vision as the giants began charging the their staffs.

"Stop!" Their attacks were stopped by a wall of green energy and the command of a very familiar voice.

John Stuart, the Green Lantern appeared and stopped their attacks.

"Better late then never." Flash replied with a smirk.

Green Lantern turned to the giants and simply walked to them with hardened eyes surprising the rest of the league.

"You are the green lantern known as John Stuart?" asked the giant in the middle.

"I am." Confirmed John confronting him.

"Your ring..." was its only reply with an opened hand.

John hesitated only slightly before handing over his ring.

"John!"

"What are you doing?!" was the league's response to his odd behavior.

"Stay out of this." Was his only response to the team.

"You will come with us." The giants now surrounded him and placed a pair of advanced cuffs on his hands to prevent any form of escape. A yellow beam hit them from the sky effectively teleporting them away from the planet in a display of lights.

''Well wasn't expecting that...'' Naruto voiced their thoughts as they watched them leave before turning around and heading for the Javelin to return to the Watchtower

As they were climbing to the Javelin, and everyone was talking or still shocked by the turn of events.

* * *

 _Ajuris 5_

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting it. This was definitely not the best of welcomes but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised, in fact he slightly welcomed the screams, howls, even spit and humiliation.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, and showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog, Good to see you."

He somewhat welcomed and was slightly relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling. "I wish I could say the same, Stuart...You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned him so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here..." he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. It turned around with its staff ready but an arm on its shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head Man Hunter, "No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light in a cylinder shaper surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the manhunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd almost feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes his eyes and his face features changed to that of guilt and regret.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Watchtower J'onn was looking at space yet his eye were not focused on anything, in fact they glowed yellow, indicating he was using his telepathy.

For the past hour they had been tracking J'onn, looking for him.

Turning around to face his teammates "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart..."

"I could have told you that..." was the ninja's reply, then returning to his position with both arms crossed.

''There are several moments when a warrior lies down his weapon willingly...I been fighting for many years now and there are any number of reasons. When death is inevitable is a common one...to protect those around him, is another. Sometime the person may have the strength or the will...though this situation I could feel 'his heart is holding him back' one is the scenario...there are many principals that are key or unique to a particular world...In his eyes...I could see it in John's eyes that his heart is heavy with something...the sooner we find out what's wrong the sooner we can get back our friend."

Everyone had wide eyes at his deduction

'Impressive...he was able to gauge and figure out that much based on experience.' thought the Martian.

'Sometimes I wander if he's the same person. One minute he can be happy go lucky, always joking around and the next minute he's serious not to mention he's quite strong.'

Hawkgirl thought impressed in general.

'I swear if he dressed in all black he could be a second batman.' thought Flash impressed as well.

* * *

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again uncertain about what had happened.

"Why would he give them his ring?" Hawkgirl asked.

"John's a strange one. That's for sure."

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Was her response.

Superman held sad, apologetic chuckle.

"This coming from a mace swinging, trigger-happy,crazy woman, with wings, that comes from an advanced planet technology wise?" was Naruto's reply from behind her with a smirk.

Hawkgirl turned around and faced him with an angry scowl and a look that would have made any man that knew her shake in his boots.

''But I suppose that's your charm...wouldn't change a thing,'' He said flashing a smile as Hawkgirl's hand twitched. She couldn't decide whether to bash his head in or say thank you. She decided to settle for a nod.

Suddenly they were attacked from the front by 3 patrol ships.

"They're not responding to our signal!" Stated the red hero double checking his panel.

"It's clear what they want. I say we give it to them." She was already preparing the weapons when hear hand was caught in a strong grip by Naruto.

''No we can't afford to be hot-headed in a situation like this...besides we don't know the full scope of their abilities...We need to take them down with as minimal damage as possible...why don't you take the turret and I'll fly,'' He suggested and much to his surprise she did what he suggested. While this was going on Superman and J'onn taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand flew the last ships' thrusters sending it crashing down, when Naruto saw her, he palmed his own face and spoke to her via radio. "Do you understand the words 'minimal damage?'' He asked sarcastic as she threw a few choice words at him.

He was relieved to see that Superman flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots.

But now another problem appeared. Apparently the Javelin activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. Thankfully they were able to land in relatively one piece.

"Green Lantern is close by. That way." J'ohn pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. He, J'onn, with Flash, and Hawkgirl with Naruto flew in.

"Oh no..." Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" Flash asked seeing all the people.

"Apparently..." Superman answered.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a screen that displayed 3 figures that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad, bored expression, the second with a vengeful expression and the last with a monotone expression. All the faces had different yet similar robotic designs.

Two reptilian creatures jumped on floating discs and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them but Superman grabbed them by the collars, of their clothes, and with his strength threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that they fought on Earth were there as well and they looked ready to jump in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned to the faces "Wait! We apologize for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought of his words. "This is a public trial."

"Very well, you can take seats in the gallery."

"But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you, your honor."

They stepped on a disk and it flew them at some empty seats and watched the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design. In all he looked like a cross between shark, human and insect.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

The prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate. "Tell us of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying to Ajuris 4, how he attacked John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. Naruto and Hawkgirl were both thinking of the scenario and the pirate.

"I have no more questions." Finished the prosecutor.

"This account is most disturbing, we will recess." spoke the judge. The monitor shot off and the aliens left on their break.

The Justice League went to John with Flash speaking. "Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth," glad that he realized what had happened.

"I told you to stay out of this" John spoke urgently.

''I'm afraid it's not that easy,'' Naruto answered.

Hawkgirl looked at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth," she spoke with clenched teeth and narrow eyes.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Maelstrom! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty..."


	4. The Space Trial! Part 2!

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

000

Author's Note

000

Only the first 5500 words are the actual chapter. Towards the end I put the double post four year old version of this chapter so you guys can get an idea of progression from when I first started writing and how much I mproved since then.

0000000000

Story Start

00000

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. ''John you can't be serious?"

"That's what happened… and it's time to take responsibility," Lantern replied looking at the sky.

''Lantern, you expect me to believe that out of nowher you killed billions of lives and then went on with your life to only now accept responsibility?''

"HOW CAN IT BE A LIE IF I WAS THERE?!" Lantern snapped at the blond.

"GL take it easy man, we're just trying to make sense of this," Flash tried to calm the storm between the two.

"I didn't ask you to come here for help! I know what happened and nothing you can say is going to change that! This is way over your head. Go home!" The frustrated hero had enough with this annoyance.

One of the Man Hunters robots approached Lantern from behind. "It's time to return to your cell."

John did as he was told, lowering his sight to the ground, he turned his back on his team and walked to the holding area.

The team was left to think about the situation.

"Three billion gone… I can't believe it!" Flash said looking at Superman who now held a thinking position with his hand on his chin of his thumb on his cheek

"Neither can I." He returned walking away from the team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits that he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts," Hawkgirl responded questioning his hunch.

''I can out of the blue say I eat babies…doesn't mean I do. John may believe he's guilty, but I don't sense blood or aura of countless lives on him. Also I can sense something is off,'' Naruto answered.

"That's right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. Sage, Hawkgirl, Flash do you think you can buy us some time in court?"

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy…" Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Naruto just smirked under his mask. "Then just do what you do best… confuse them until they're ready to crack." Everyone smiled at his remark gaining some optimism.

"That I can do," Flash responded with a smile.

While Naruto, Flash and Hawkgirl returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me…" responded the hero. "Just call it an…"

"Intuition?" completed the Martian.

"Exactly."

They didn't notice that they were followed by the space pirate that testified against Green Lantern.

As the heroes departed, Ken'Ja Ro returned to the trial.

* * *

The court was ready to resume with John, on a floating disk, in front of the monitor of the three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuser." The judge announced.

"No questions…" John answered without hesitation and lowering his head at the judge in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on his mind. 'Has he lost it?'

"None?! Don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't."

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object! You call this a trial?!" Demanded Flash determined to not let his friend give up. Everyone else were now talking amongst themselves and looking at him. "I say this is a joke."

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think your doing?!" Hawkgirl hissed pulling Flash down.

''No Hawkgirl let the Flash distract him…Lantern won't be able to buy us the time we need. I'll send you questions being telepathy to ask while the two of us go and collect some information.

"Right," The Flash assured in understanding.

"Remove him!" Their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges. Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him, but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards reaching the center of the gallery facing the judges.

"Listen to me. With something this important, you have to hear both sides," he tried seriously to get them to understand the implications.

"Flash, I told you not to get involved!" Lantern voiced trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"They're railroading you, pal! " Flash tried to reason with Lantern but was pulled into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching him.

"Wait! This being may have a point! We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" Interrupted the female voice stopping the roughhousing.

"Of course not," the other male voice of the robot of the far left of the screen answered. "But who will speak for John Stuart?"

* * *

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" Flash asked freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago," Answered the central voice of the judges.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish," added a female voice.

"But be aware. If you loose, you will share the same penalty as the accused," the last voice completed.

"The same penalty? That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"'Damn…now that's just cold blooded.'

"I'll defend him!" answered Flash determined.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of the court.

Naruto watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that didn't make any sense to anyone; actually it seamed to have created more confusion. Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Naruto grinned as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone," she whispered to Naruto.

''That's our cue,'' He said as they slipped out. ''Shinsei bunshin no Jutsu,'' He said created a clone. ''You stay in the court and assist Flash.''

''Whatever you say Original,'' The clone said saluting as he went back into the gallery.

''You got to teach me that one day,'' Hawkgirl said as she couldn't help but be in awe by some of the blondes ability.

''Shinsei would kill you…though maybe wind or kagebunshin with some time…time to track down our targets.

* * *

 _Ajuris 5 Cantina_

''As I thought Lantern Corps,'' The blonde answered as he followed his sense of smell. They made their way to the table. 'Try not to kill anyone ok Trigger?' He thought as Hawk girl shot him a rather nasty look.

"Waiter! Another round!'' Ordered the short round one.

The two of them had to their anger at the lack of concern for one of their own. Both of them came from a clan/tribe/race that valued it's members.

''You know one of your own is in there and his life is on the line…the least you can do is attend the trial.''

"Huh! We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the round one that raised his hand to make his point.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time the more humanoid alien spoke taking over for his teammate.

''People who only care about their image makes me sick…your image? Is your image more important then taking care of one of your own?''

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh, so much for the vaunted loyalty of the lantern corp."

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty, if you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too." The round one answered.

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench yourself.'' Again it was the humanoid one to complete the round lantern.

"COWARDS!" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table. But Naruto's hand grabbed the mace. "Are you just going to let them talk about John like that!?" she turned and shouted at him as he continued to hold the weapon.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina looked at the blonde with widened eyes.

His eyes flashed crimson briefly which only a few people caught. ''Trigger we don't want to cause trouble remember.'' He said letting go of the mace as Hawkgirl looked down begrudgingly and mumbled something.

"Huh?" the rest of the lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl get put in her place.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and then grew a sly smile under his mask. "But you know what…let's blow some shit up.'' He said as Hawkgirl snapped her head up, with wide eyes. Then it was replaced with a grin akin to a kid in a candy store or one unwrapping his/her present on Christmas morning getting what they wanted.

With a swift almost untraceable movement he kicked up the table making the plates

that had some sort of pasty substance jump in the air and land upside-down splattering the food on all the lanterns.

"Why you!?" A fish-birdlike lantern called furious at the Shinobi.

Hawkgirl instantly grew a sly smile on her lips. "Now, you're speaking my language. AHHH!" She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern that powered his ring. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated, though she couldn't break the shield she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw the commotion, who was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends, please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you down?" Hawkgirl asked before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety, and the lanterns depowered their rings.

Naruto looked at his female teammate. ''Last one to put their mark in the coma has to buy dinner,'' He said as he did a sweep kick then blasted the small Lantern into one of the walls.

''You didn't even say go,'' Hawkgirl almost whined but reserved herself, as it was undignified for a warrior like her to whine.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine with a punch that she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Sage on the other hand was being an ass-hole shooting his opponent across the air using wind manipulation. After a few minutes he finally got bored and sent him flying into a guy at the bar.

Another lantern, this one looking like a cross between a human with a seahorse with a beak for a mouth tackled Hawkgirl on the ground. Though before he could do anything she used her foot to push the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering them.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to pounce on Naruto but the blonde throw a punch sending it flying.

''Maybe we should take this outside,'' Naruto suggested spinning and catching the short lantern from before by the scruff of his neck and throwing him out a window. ''I'm not paying for that.'' He said then yawned. ''These guys are nothing without their rings.''

''Your telling me… should we tie our hands behind our backs to make it easier?'' Hawk girl asked.

''Don't forget the blind fools,'' He said as he sworn he saw his ally crack a smile..

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Naruto turned to bruised lanterns that were getting on their feet. "You guys are far too dependent on your rings…I knew a guy like you depended on his eyes far too much…train yourselves or else you'll find yourself in a situation where you can't use your rings and then you'll be dead.''

As they made their way to the next location they noticed the scum-bag from before. Though they noticed he was also with a Man Hunter?"

Sage looked where she pointing. "Hmm, looks like he might not be working alone."

They both returned to the gallery where Flash was making a show that would make Shakespeare rip his hair out.

* * *

While the three heroes were buying time Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" Superman asked looking at the ground.

"Where should I start? The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts? The lack of any texture in this story? Or the misspelling?"

"No, not that. This," he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be!" The Martian widened his eyes

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't, did it?"

* * *

Kilawog was just finishing a story in which he and John were paired together and the hero risked his life to save Kilawog.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with Stuart but Naruto wanted more.''We need to beef of the people's opinions of John. Ask him if John was ever aggressive or violent beyond necessary.''

Flash turned to Kilawog. "In your experience with John, has he ever been overly aggressive or violent?''

''No, he never expressed any aggressiveness or violent behavior beyond what was required as his duty as a Lantern.''

''Did he ever abused his powers for self-gain?

Flash smiled and asked the alien,'' Has John ever abused his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

"And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

Flash moved his lips in a smile 'Good thinking Naruto'.

"And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe, his reputation is one of the best. And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

John continued to look down, still feeling guilty. While the rest of the court were impressed, even though they didn't show it, while the prosecutor was impressed as well, he still looked at the his screen and studied his for the piece el' resistance.

"Then if I asked you this question, based on all your experiences with John, do you consider that the events that took place on Ajuris 4 happened because of John's lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to a terrible accident? "

This time Flash had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. "Then, after working with John for so long, do you consider that the events that took place of Ajuris 4 happened because his lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to the terrible accident?"

Kilawog took a moment to think the question. "I definitely say that the events happened because of unforeseen circumstances."

Damn…that's it…I have no more questions.

Flash concluded as well "Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Your turn."

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" The prosecutor forced again forcing his point.

"How? I just know," Kilawog was taken back by this question and looked undetermined.

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to rottenly sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecutor raised his hand out to the judges to make his point known.

"I didn't say… Well… yeah… kind of. "

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the lantern corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did…" answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others were the size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in a V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs with red. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles. There were 5 in total.

* * *

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the planet and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to create illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that it was the cause why the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired upon by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro. And he was determined to bury the heroes along with the device.

He was about to escape when he was attacked by another ship this one was piloted by Hawkgirl who followed him.

They had a quick chase but the thanagarian's hard and quick tactics brought his ship down. Luckily Superman, who along with J'onn survived the rockslide, saved him from crashing.

Landing the ship Hawkgirl rejoined her teammates and answered their unanswered questions. " I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to…uhh… borrow one of the defense's fighters."

"So he was the one responsible for this?"

"Not exactly." Answered Hawkgirl.

* * *

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!" The head Manhunter preached to a room full of manhunters."YEAHH!"

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa, yes they're here! The guardians!" He preached to them.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" The crowd of ManHunters screamed as they released their staffs that extended.

"No my brothers, not here, not now. Our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn. For we are the ManHunters!"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" They cheered and were already …far too easy.

* * *

 _Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery_

Flash and Naruto ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have the power to cause such destruction, and that the Guardians trusted John. They weren't able to get anything solid.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?'' Responded the prosecutor trying to twist the answer.

"You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions, your honor. How much more must we hear, we demand immediate judgment!" Asked the prosecutor getting annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"I object!" Flash objected.

"Overruled!" The judges returned also getting tired with this mix of comments.

"Having heard all the facts, we will now consider,'' Responded the judge, the monitor shutting off.

Flash was floating from his disk to the ground meeting John on the way down, "We did everything we could."

"I wish you hadn't." Was his only reply.

While this was happening Naruto was frowning. This prosecutor was good, whatever he invented he returned right back at him. It felt like they returned to square one. 'Come on Superman, bring us something. I can get them out but I can't get far enough.'

The judges returned minutes later. "The facts are clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We even dare say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could look the other was and give a less sentence. However, an example must be made, that none is above justice on this world, even heroes. "

The answer didn't shock Naruto, but he was hoping it would take longer.

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" The female judge asked.

"…no." he answered.

"Very well, the sentence is… termination… for you and your advocate," Answered another voice.

A huge dome was suddenly rose from the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

The dome opened and both were pushed on a platform and lead to the dome.

"Wait, I want an appeal!" The flash asked trying to buy more time and to survive.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life!?" John demanded accepting his fate.

"This isn't right, we can't just sit here."

"We have to. Think of the others like us, we all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be."

Both were put on the platform and the surrounding walls closed forming a semi-sphere.

The semi-sphere turned out to be a gas chamber.

'Damn it! No time.' Naruto jumped to the chamber and the guards attacked. He quickly punched one in the face and kicked the other in the gut.

He opened his palm and a sphere of bluish energy started to form. Five seconds later it was finished. ''Rasengan!'' He crushed the outer shell of the chamber and quickly got Flash and John out.

"How dare you!?" Demanded the judge.

The glass that was placed over the hole Superman made when they first arrived was shattered with the said man of steel charging and J'onn with the pirate In his grip.

"Stop!" He flew to where Naruto had been able to revive both the heroes and used his heat ray to destroy the advanced cuffs that were holding John.

Superman turned around "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece"That's your queue Hawkgirl, I hope you can hear me."

"Loud and clear!" She answered before throwing her powered mace at the device on the moon destroying it.

The image was suddenly clearing and where the debris of a planet used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and undamaged.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked, too shocked to say anything.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

"YOU!" John saw the pirate and tackling him to the ground as hard as he could. Finally losing his temper at how easily he was fooled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?!"

"…for… for money" answered the pirate frightened.

"WHO'S MONEY?!"

"…the ManHunter's."

Superman noticed that the guardians were leaving.

"Come on!" he voiced and everyone followed them with Naruto using Superman's hand to reach them faster.

"GL!" Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he signaled his ring to come to him and it obediently did get on his finger. He was ready again.

Naruto quickly asked, "Just out of curiosity what did you guys find?"

J'onn quickly answered, ''A holographic projection device on moon that should have fallen out of orbit."

"Oh. I think I know where they're going."

* * *

 _Manhunter barracks_

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." Flash voiced .

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We don't have time for this."

"The ManHunters have left to Oa, haven't they?" Naruto asked.

The Guardians we're surprised that he knew that and yet confirmed his hunch "Yes they went back to Oa."

John was right behind Naruto. "Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?"

"Yes, we… created them there," The lead guardian confirmed.

"Say what?!"

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil.'' He answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seam to object."

"Not out loud they didn't," John finished.

Naruto looked at them, "They despise you and the Head ManHunter said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge."

"How do you know this?"

"I've spied on them a little while before you showed up. And I've heard their plans."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sure, go in front of the court and tell them that their most elite hunters and guardians are crazy and could have destroyed a planet, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of. He answered being sarcastic.

"We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible."

* * *

Naruto found himself asking the Guardians a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Just a question. How are we going to beat all of them? Anything I can do will resort in mass destruction.''

"The ManHunters were directly connected to our superior computers in Oa. Thus it was able to take the best course of judgment on the field. The remaining Guardians must have disconnected them by now. So left to themselves there is a better chance at beating them."

''Hhm if that's the case I got a plan.''

* * *

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns and to protect them, the five Guardians that were left were slowly loosing ground.

Canon after canon fired but they were slowly taken over or destroyed.

The Guardians in the core were weakening.

The ManHunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Naruto along with the remaining Guardians arrived.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" The head ManHunter voiced.

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

Naruto pulled out Tempest and charged forward cutting apart his opponents one after another with relative ease. While channeling his Youki he couldn't use Tempest's release form but it was just as powerful.

J'onn in the meantime phased through the towers and disabled the cannon while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the ManHunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece that landed on his forehead was enough to knock him out. John appeared on the spot and created a shield but the firepower was overwhelming him. Two giants flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble, he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the giants fly above him.

The giants aimed their weapons at John's back.

'An electric dragon blasted the two metallic beings freezing them in place.

Naruto turned to John and saw that he was having problems, he was on one knee and barely holding on. The shield of energy that he had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Manhunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

'Too… much... power. Must hold on…'

''Rasengan!''

''Thank you…'' John said as Naruto helped him up.

''Anytime…''

Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Hm. Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

Naruto looked around seeing Superman, Hawkgirl and the other lanterns doing short work of the ManHunters. "Go Lantern. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the center of the fortress reaching the source.

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me?"

''I don't know? Did you piss Trigger off again?'' Naruto asked with a smirk.

''Isn't that your job?''

''Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I got to go…Chaos Control.'' In a flash he was gone above the entrance. ''Ultima'' He casted as the powerful black magic spell convulse the space around the Man Hunters ripping them to pieces.

He dropped to the ground and heard John screamed, "NOOO!" A Man Hunter had entered the Core.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"NOW I AM THE POWER!" Screamed the giant as he continued to gather energy.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians. Then Naruto started to feel the pull and energy was starting to leave him as well.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly.

John returned to the core and Naruto "Not while we're still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black.

''It's all you from here on John…you can do it…reach deep inside of yourself…draw out your power through the planet…you can do it,'' Naruto said as a the Lantern nodded and concentrated on his ring. Sure enough the energy of the planet slowly seeped into the ring as John began to chant.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it. "Let those who worship evils might! Beware my power! Green Lantern's Light!" Finally all the energy was gathered. "''Rathzzhaaaa!''

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the lantern was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the flow of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy, actually he looked disappointed. They then turned to Naruto "You as well…

You will always have our gratitude." Naruto nodded and both left the fortress.

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with the remain of the Manhunters and the rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" Responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

They turned around and saw Naruto and John return from the tower. John only glided down while Naruto jumped and landed in front of them.

They were both 'attacked' by praises and John by apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yeah, you should have," before leaving to his team. His real team.

Naruto left closely behind lantern.

"Are you both alright?"

Lantern just closed his eyes and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow, ''What are friends for." He smiled and both exchanged looks.

"We're a team John and friends look out for each other,'' Responded the blond.

"Let's go home…" John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris five and to the Javelin.

00

Chapter End

000

Old version of the story I wrote four years ago. Read if you want an idea of how much I progressed since then.

''John you can't be serious?'' Sage questioned not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what happened… and it's time to take responsibility," returned Lantern looking at the sky.

''Lantern you expect me to believe that you out of nowhere killed billions of lives then went on with your life to only accept responsibility now?''

"HOW CAN IT BE A LIE IF I WAS THERE?!" snapped Lantern annoyed that Naruto kept poking his nose into the eyes were glowing greener with his anger.

"GL take it easy man, we're just trying to make sense of this," Flash tried to calm the storm between the two.

"I didn't ask you to come here for help! I know what happened and nothing you can say is going to change that! This is way over your head. Go home!" returned the frustrated hero having enough with this annoyance.

One of the Man Hunters robots approached Lantern from behind. "It's time to return to your cell."

John did as he was told, lowering his sight to the ground, he turned his back on his team and walked to the holding area.

The team was left to think about the situation.

"Three billion gone… I can't believe it!" said Flash looking at Superman who now held a thinking position with his hand on his chin of his thumb on his cheek

"Neither can I." He returned walking away from the team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits that he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts," responded Hawkgirl questioning his hunch.

''I can out of the blue say I eat babies…doesn't mean I do. John may believe he's guilty, but I don't sense blood or aura of countless lives on him. Also I can sense something is off,'' Naruto answered.

"That's right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. Sage, Hawkgirl, Flash do you think you can buy us some time in court?" added the man of steel making a plan.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy…" Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Naruto just smirked under his mask. "Then just do what you do best… confuse them until they're ready to crack." Everyone smiled at his remark gaining some optimism.

"That I can do" responded Flash with a smile.

While Naruto, Flash and Hawkgirl returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me…" responded the hero. "Just call it an…"

"Intuition?" completed the Martian.

"Exactly."

They didn't notice that they were followed by the space pirate that testified against Green Lantern.

As the heroes departed, Ken'Ja Ro returned to the trial.

0

Time Skip-Several minutes later- court gallery

0

The court was ready to resume with John, on a floating disk, in front of the monitor of the three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuse,r" proclaimed the judge.

"No questions…" responded John without hesitation and lowering his head at the judge in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on his mind. 'Has he lost it?'

"None?! Don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't." answered Green Lantern with his will broken.

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object! You call this a trial?!" Demanded Flash determined to not let his friend give up. Everyone else were now talking amongst themselves and looking at him. "I say this is a joke."

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think your doing?!" Hawkgirl hissed pulling Flash down.

''No Hawkgirl let the Flash distract him…Lantern won't be able to buy us the time we need. I'll send you questions being telepathy to ask while the two of us go and collect some information.

"Right" assured Flash understanding.

"Remove him!" Their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges. Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him, but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards reaching the center of the gallery facing the judges.

"Listen to me. With something this important, you have to hear both sides," he tried seriously to get them to understand the implications.

"Flash, I told you not to get involved!" voiced Lantern trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"They're railroading you, pal! " Flash tried to reason with Lantern but was pulled into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching him.

"Wait! This being may have a point! We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" Interrupted the female voice stopping the roughhousing.

"Of course not," responded the other male voice of the robot of the far left of the screen. "But who will speak for John Stuart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" asked Flash freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago," Answered the central voice of the judges.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish," added the female voice.

"But be aware. If you loose, you will share the same penalty as the accused," completed the last voice.

"The same penalty? That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"'Damn…now that's just cold blooded.'

"I'll defend him!" answered Flash determined.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of the court.

Naruto watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that didn't make any sense to anyone; actually it seamed to have created more confusion. Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Naruto grinned as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone," she whispered to Naruto.

''That's our cue,'' He said as they slipped out. ''Shinsei bunshin no Jutsu,'' He said created a clone. ''You stay in the court and assist Flash.''

''Whatever you say Original,'' The clone said saluting as he went back into the gallery.

''You got to teach me that one day,'' Hawkgirl said as she couldn't help but be in awe by some of the blondes ability.

''Shinsei would kill you…though maybe wind or kagebunshin with some time…time to track down our targets.

0

Ajuris 5 Cantina

0

''As I thought Lantern Corps,'' The blonde answered as he followed his sense of smell. They made their way to the table. 'Try not to kill anyone ok Trigger?' He thought as Hawk girl shot him a rather nasty look.

"Waiter! Another round!'' Ordered the short round one.

The two of them had to their anger at the lack of concern for one of their own. Both of them came from a clan/tribe/race that valued it's members.

''You know one of your own is in there and his life is on the line…the least you can do is attend the trial.''

"Huh! We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the round one that raised his hand to make his point.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time the more humanoid alien spoke taking over for his teammate.

''People who only care about their image makes me sick…your image? Is your image more important then taking care of one of your own?''

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh, so much for the vaunted loyalty of the lantern corp."

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty, if you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too." Returned the round one again

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench yourself.'' Again it was the humanoid one to complete the round lantern.

"COWARDS!" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table. But Naruto's hand grabbed the mace. "Are you just going to let them talk about John like that!?" she turned and shouted at him as he continued to hold the weapon.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina looked at the blonde with widened eyes.

His eyes flashed crimson briefly which only a few people caught. ''Trigger we don't want to cause trouble remember.'' He said letting go of the mace as Hawkgirl looked down begrudgingly and mumbled something.

"Huh?" the rest of the lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl get put in her place.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and then grew a sly smile under his mask. "But you know what…I'm a fucking…well partially insane…let's blow some shit up.'' He said as Hawkgirl snapped her head up, with wide eyes. Then it was replaced with a grin akin to a kid in a candy store or one unwrapping his/her present on Christmas morning getting what they wanted.

With a swift almost untraceable movement he kicked up the table making the plates

that had some sort of pasty substance jump in the air and land upside-down splattering the food on all the lanterns.

"Why you!?" A fish-birdlike lantern called furious at the Shinobi.

Hawkgirl instantly grew a sly smile on her lips. "Now, you're speaking my language. AHHH!" She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern that powered his ring. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated, though she couldn't break the shield she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw the commotion, who was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends, please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you down?" Asked Hawkgirl before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety, and the lanterns depowered their rings.

Naruto looked at his female teammate. ''Last one to put their mark in the coma has to buy dinner,'' He said as he did a sweep kick then blasted the small Lantern into one of the walls.

''Bastard! You didn't even say go,'' Hawk girl almost whined but reserved herself, as it was undignified for a warrior like her to whine.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine with a punch that she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Sage on the other hand was being an ass-hole shooting his opponent across the air using wind manipulation. After a few minutes he finally got bored and sent him flying into a guy at the bar.

Another lantern, this one looking like a cross between a human with a seahorse with a beak for a mouth tackled Hawkgirl on the ground. Though before he could do anything she used her foot to push the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering them.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to pounce on Naruto but the blonde throw a punch sending it flying.

''Jesus maybe we should take this outside,'' Naruto said spinning and catching the short lantern from before by the scruff of his neck and throwing him out a window. ''I'm not paying for that.'' He said then yawned. ''These guys are nothing without their rings.''

''Your telling me… should we tie our hands behind our backs to make it easier?'' Hawk girl asked.

''Don't forget the blind fools,'' He said as he sworn he saw his ally crack a smile..

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Naruto turned to bruised lanterns that were getting on their feet. "You guys are far too dependent on your ring…I knew a guy like you depended on his eyes far too much…train yourselves or else you'll find yourself in a situation where you can't use your rings and then you'll be dead…other then that peace out.''

As they made their way to the next location they noticed the scum-bag from before. Though they noticed he was also with a Man Hunter?"

Sage looked where she pointing. "Hmm, looks like he might not be working alone."

They both returned to the gallery where Flash was making a show that would make Shakespeare rip his hair out.

0

Moon Ajuris 4

0

While the three heroes were buying time Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" asked Superman looking at the ground.

"Where should I start?" asked J'onn "The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts? The lack of any texture in this story? Or the misspelling?" asked J'onn.

"No, not that. This" he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be!" the Martian widened his eyes

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't, did it?" Supeman made a conclusion rather then a question.

0

Ajuris 5 Tribunal Gallery

0

Kilawog was just finishing a story in which he and John were paired together and the hero risked his life to save Kilawog.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with Stuart but Naruto wanted more.''We need to beef of the people's opinions of John. Ask him if John was ever aggressive or violent beyond necessary.''

Flash turned to Kilawog. "In your experience with John, has he ever been overly aggressive or violent?''

''No, he never expressed any aggressiveness or violent behavior beyond what was required as his duty as a Lantern.''

''Did he ever abused his powers for self-gain?

Flash smiled and asked the alien,'' Has John ever abused his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

"And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

Flash moved his lips in a smile 'Good thinking Naruto'.

"And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe, his reputation is one of the best. And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

John continued to look down, still feeling guilty. While the rest of the court were impressed, even though they didn't show it, while the prosecutor was impressed as well, he still looked at the his screen and studied his for the piece el' resistance.

"Then if I asked you this question, based on all your experiences with John, do you consider that the events that took place on Ajuris 4 happened because of John's lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to a terrible accident? "

This time Flash had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. "Then, after working with John for so long, do you consider that the events that took place of Ajuris 4 happened because his lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to the terrible accident?"

Kilawog took a moment to think the question. "I definitely say that the events happened because of unforeseen circumstances."

Damn…that's it…I have no more questions.

Flash concluded as well "Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Your turn."

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" forced the prosecutor again forcing his point.

"How? I just know," Kilawog was taken back by this question and looked undetermined.

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to rottenly sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecutor raised his hand out to the judges to make his point known.

"I didn't say… Well… yeah… kind of. "

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the lantern corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did…" answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others were the size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in a V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs with red. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles. There were 5 in total.

0

Moon of Ajuris 4

0

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the planet and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to create illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that it was the cause why the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired upon by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro. And he was determined to bury the heroes along with the device.

He was about to escape when he was attacked by another ship this one was piloted by Hawkgirl who followed him.

They had a quick chase but the thanagarian's hard and quick tactics brought his ship down. Luckily Superman, who along with J'onn survived the rockslide, saved him from crashing.

Landing the ship Hawkgirl rejoined her teammates and answered their unanswered questions. " I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to…uhh… borrow one of the defense's fighters."

"So he was the one responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"Not exactly." Answered Hawkgirl.

0

Somewhere in a barracks of Ajuris 5

0

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!" preached the head Manhunter to a room full of manhunters."YEAHH!"

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa, yes they're here! The guardians!" he preached to them.

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" the crowd of ManHunters screamed as they released their staffs that extended.

"No my brothers, not here, not now. Our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn. For we are the ManHunters!"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" They cheered and were already …far too easy.

0

Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery

0

Flash and Naruto ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have the power to cause such destruction, and that the Guardians trusted John. They weren't able to get anything solid.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault?'' Responded the prosecutor trying to twist the answer.

"You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions, your honor. How much more must we hear, we demand immediate judgment!" Asked the prosecutor getting annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"I object!" returned Flash.

"Overruled!" returned the judges also getting tired with this mix of comments.

"Having heard all the facts, we will now consider,'' Responded the judge, the monitor shutting off.

Flash was floating from his disk to the ground meeting John on the way down, "We did everything we could."

"I wish you hadn't." was his only reply.

While this was happening Naruto was frowning. This prosecutor was good, whatever he invented he returned right back at him. It felt like they returned to square one. 'Come on Superman, bring us something. I can get them out but I can't get far enough.'

The judges returned minutes later. "The facts are clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We even dare say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could look the other was and give a less sentence. However, an example must be made, that none is above justice on this world, even heroes. "

The answer didn't shock Naruto, but he was hoping it would take longer.

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" asked the female judge.

"…no." he answered.

"Very well, the sentence is… termination… for you and your advocate," Answered another voice.

A huge dome was suddenly rose from the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

The dome opened and both were pushed on a platform and lead to the dome.

"Wait, I want an appeal!" Assked Flash trying to buy more time and to survive.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life!?" asked/demanded John accepting his fate.

"This isn't right, we can't just sit here."

"We have to. Think of the others like us, we all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be."

Both were put on the platform and the surrounding walls closed forming a semi-sphere.

The semi-sphere turned out to be a gas chamber.

'Damn it! No time.' Naruto jumped to the chamber and the guards attacked. He quickly punched one in the face and kicked the other in the gut.

He opened his palm and a sphere of bluish energy started to form. Five seconds later it was finished. ''Rasengan!'' He crushed the outer shell of the chamber and quickly got Flash and John out.

"How dare you!?" Demanded the judge.

The glass that was placed over the hole Superman made when they first arrived was shattered with the said man of steel charging and J'onn with the pirate In his grip.

"Stop!" He flew to where Naruto had been able to revive both the heroes and used his heat ray to destroy the advanced cuffs that were holding John.

Superman turned around "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece"That's your queue Hawkgirl, I hope you can hear me."

"Loud and clear!" She answered before throwing her powered mace at the device on the moon destroying it.

The image was suddenly clearing and where the debris of a planet used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and undamaged.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked, too shocked to say anything.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

"YOU!" John saw the pirate and tackling him to the ground as hard as he could. Finally losing his temper at how easily he was fooled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?!"

"…for… for money" answered the pirate frightened.

"WHO'S MONEY?!"

"…the ManHunter's."

Superman noticed that the guardians were leaving.

"Come on!" he voiced and everyone followed them with Naruto using Superman's hand to reach them faster.

"GL!" Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he signaled his ring to come to him and it obediently did get on his finger. He was ready again.

Naruto quickly asked "Just out of curiosity what did you guys find?"

J'onn quickly answered, ''A holographic projection device on moon that should have fallen out of orbit."

"Oh. I think I know where they're going."

0

Manhunter barracks

0

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." voiced Flash.

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he asked/demanded.

"We don't have time for this."

"The ManHunters have left to Oa, haven't they?" Naruto asked.

The Guardians we're surprised that he knew that and yet confirmed his hunch "Yes they went back to Oa."

John was right behind Naruto. "Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?"

"Yes, we… created them there?" confirmed the lead Guardian.

"Say what?!" asked Flash.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil.'' He answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seam to object."

"Not out loud they didn't," finished John.

Naruto looked at them "They despise you and the Head ManHunter said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge."

"How do you know this?" asked the head Guardian.

"I've spied on them a little while before you showed up. And I've heard their plans."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked John.

"Sure, go in front of the court and tell them that their most elite hunters and guardians are crazy and could have destroyed a planet, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of. He answered being sarcastic.

"We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible."

0

In space close to Oa

0

Naruto found himself asking the Guardians a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Just a question. How are we going to beat all of them? Anything I can do will resort in mass destruction.''

"The ManHunters were directly connected to our superior computers in Oa. Thus it was able to take the best course of judgment on the field. The remaining Guardians must have disconnected them by now. So left to themselves there is a better chance at beating them."

''Hhm if that's the case I got a plan.''

0

Planet of Oa

0

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns and to protect them, the five Guardians that were left were slowly loosing ground.

Canon after canon fired but they were slowly taken over or destroyed.

The Guardians in the core were weakening.

The ManHunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Naruto along with the remaining Guardians arrived.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" voice the head ManHunter.

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

Naruto pulled out Tempest and charged forward cutting apart his opponents one after another with relative ease. While channeling his Youki he couldn't use Tempest's release form but it was just as powerful.

J'onn in the meantime phased through the towers and disabled the cannon while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the ManHunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece that landed on his forehead was enough to knock him out. John appeared on the spot and created a shield but the firepower was overwhelming him. Two giants flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble, he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the giants fly above him.

The giants aimed their weapons at John's back.

''Chaos Sphere!'' The electric flash of energy blasted the two metallic beings freezing them in place.

Naruto turned to John and saw that he was having problems, he was on one knee and barely holding on. The shield of energy that he had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Manhunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

'Too… much... power. Must hold on…'

''Chaos Slice!''

''Thank you…'' John said as Naruto helped him up.

''Anytime…''

Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Hm. Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

Naruto looked around seeing Superman, Hawkgirl and the other lanterns doing short work of the ManHunters. "Go Lantern. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the center of the fortress reaching the source.

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me?"

''I don't know? Did you piss Trigger off again?'' Naruto asked with a smirk.

''Isn't that your job?''

''Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I got to go…Chaos Control.'' In a flash he was gone above the entrance. ''Ultima'' He casted as the powerful black magic spell convulse the space around the Man Hunters ripping them to pieces.

He dropped to the ground and heard John screamed, "NOOO!" A Man Hunter had entered the Core.

started to be released as the energy seamed to be gathering around the robot.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"NOW I AM THE POWER!" Screamed the giant as he continued to gather energy.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians. Then Naruto started to feel the pull and energy was starting to leave him as well.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly.

John returned to the core and Naruto "Not while we're still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black.

''It's all you from here on John…you can do it…reach deep inside of yourself…draw out your power threw the planet…you can do it,'' Naruto said as a the Lantern nodded and concentrated on his ring. Sure enough the energy of the planet slowly seeped into the ring as John began to chant.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it. "Let those who worship evils might! Beware my power! Green Lantern's Light!" Finally all the energy was gathered. "''Rathzzhaaaa!''

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the lantern was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the flow of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy, actually he looked disappointed. They then turned to Naruto "You as well…

You will always have our gratitude." Naruto nodded and both left the fortress.

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with the remain of the Manhunters and the rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" Responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

They turned around and saw Naruto and John return from the tower. John only glided down while Naruto jumped and landed in front of them.

They were both 'attacked' by praises and John by apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yeah, you should have," before leaving to his team. His real team.

Naruto left closely behind lantern.

"Are you both alright?" asked J'onn.

Lantern just closed his eyes and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow, ''What are friends for." He smiled and both exchanged looks.

"We're a team John and friends look out for each other,'' Responded the blond.

"Let's go home…" John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris five and to the Javelin.


End file.
